


ALL WOUND UP

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for the E/O challenge over on ff.net and the challenge word was prepare. </p><p>SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALL WOUND UP

Sam, move your ass!"

"We've got to get some sleep!"

"There's no time to sleep! Full moon's only four days away!" Dean said feverishly. "Need to pick up some more silver, melt it down. We can't afford to run outta bullets!"

Sam nodded. "I'll hit the pawn shops." He went to the door, hesitated, turned back to face his wildly pacing brother. "Are you sure we can do this?"

"Long as we're prepared, we can do anything." Dean's eyes glinted manically. "Fuckin' boy scouts got nothin' on us, Sammy!"

"I'll go get the silver." And some Sominex, Sam added silently


End file.
